Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{-7t - 10}{t + 9} \times \dfrac{1}{7}$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $q = \dfrac{(-7t - 10) \times 1} {(t + 9) \times 7}$ $q = \dfrac{-7t - 10}{7t + 63}$